Disfuncional
by Quiinzel
Summary: Daryl es encontrado por los hermanos Brunette casi muerto en el arroyo después de haber caído y enterrarse una de sus flechas. Pero los Brunette no son del todo cuerdos, y Daryl descubrirá por qué.
1. Inicio

**Nunca sé cómo comenzar a escribir... pero bueno. Soy nueva en este mundo llamado Fanfiction y éste es el primer fic que me digno a publicar, pido compasión y consejería si es necesario. La verdad es que me encantaría explayarme en diferentes fandom y continuar escribiendo. Para eso debo mejorar porque no soy muy buena escribiendo, de hecho, lo escrito abajo quizás no tenga sentido alguno jaja. No digo más, opinen ustedes.**

**Tal vez la trama no quede muy clara al principio, pero no me gusta tirar todo al choque, sino ir desenlazando las cosas de a poco.**

**¡De antemano, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!.**

* * *

**Inicio**

Había una cosa que a Denny le perturbaba más que los caminantes: su hermano. Por lo que recorrer la zona, como su padre les ordenó, no le caía en gracia. Menos aún cuando los dotes de Chad usando el cuchillo sobrepasaban los suyos, sin hablar de su habilidad física cuando _Cha_ tomaba el control de él... Tener un hermano con trastorno disociativo en medio de un apocalipsis no era una buena ventaja. Todos eran conscientes de ello. Motivo de esto, su antiguo grupo los dejó una fría noche quedándose con nada.

- ¿Qué buscamos con exactitud? - Pregunta Chad observando su alrededor luego de detenerse un momento.

- El viejo quiere que revisemos la zona. -Se detiene unos pasos más adelante que su hermano y gira sobre sí para verlo. Un alivio enorme se apodera de ella al comprobar que no trae su máscara de gas. De lo contrario, sería una prueba irrefutable de que "Cha" se ha apoderado de él. - ¿No pusiste atención? Quiere pasar la noche por aquí y mañana continuar nuestra búsqueda.

- Buscar a la tía Mary no tiene caso. Ella nos abandonó...

Hace unas semanas consiguieron en una granja abandonada dos camionetas, ropa, comida y cosas para acampar. Pero todo tiene un costo y la familia Brunette lo comprendió. Su búsqueda en la granja no resultó del todo satisfactoria, pues perdieron a unos cuantos de los suyos.

Hace tres días comenzaron una nueva búsqueda cuando la hermana de Gary, el padre de Denny y Chad, decidió seguir por su cuenta después de perder a sus dos hijos.

Los dos hermanos continuaron vigilando la zona atentos a cualquier movimiento que pareciera ser de peligro. Chad apresuró el paso adelantándose a su hermana, quien veía con detención cada movimiento de él. No tardo mucho en quitarle la pesada mirada cuando le pareció oír un grito áspero desde no muy lejos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso...? -Pregunta más para sí misma. Camina unos cuantos pasos para reunirse con su hermano mirando hacia todos lados.

- Creí que fue imaginación mía... -Confiesa y la toma del brazo. - Sigamos, puede ser peligroso. - Denny asiente en silencio estando segura de haber oído el nombre de alguien.

O estaba loca o su mente le jugó una mala pasada.

No lo supo hasta unos minutos después al ver pasar corriendo un caballo marrón cerca de ellos. Pasó trotando cerca de ellos con la montura puesta. Chad volteó a verla y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Alguien estaba cerca.

Chad desenfundó de su cinturón su cuchillo y Denny tomó con ambas manos el fierro de tubería con el que se defendía. Avanzando hasta encontrarse frente a ellos, un barranco con un arroyo.

Allí, desde el otro lado, una figura masculina estaba tirada en medio del agua. A su alrededor el agua turbia manchada en sangre dejaba a la duda sobre si el sujeto estaba muerto o inconsciente. Chad y Denny se miraron. No podían arriesgarse y acercarse, el sujeto podía ser un caminante más. Por otro lado, si era una persona con vida, dejarlo allí seria anti natural, ellos eran personas después de todo, no una de esas _cosas_. Sabían qué era ser abandonado.

Denny tembló al afirmar con más seguridad su fierro, alzándolo a la altura de su cabeza aproximándose al cuerpo. Chad quiso detenerla, pero finalmente, la siguió.

Se acercaron a la figura tendida en el agua con lentitud emitiendo el menor ruido posible, aunque en el agua era casi imposible. Denny tragó saliva y se posicionó junto al sujeto comprobando que estaba con vida.

- Merle... - Escucharon ambos hermanos.

Denny examinó al desconocido captando atención en su herida. Una flecha corta, llamada también saeta, lo atravesaba a un costado.

- ¡Está herido y delirando! - Exclamó con aflicción cuando el sujeto murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Chad se incorporó junto a ella clavando sus ojos en la ballesta tirada junto al sujeto.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?


	2. Delirante

_***Cof, cof* **_**Perdón**** por el desastre que leerán más abajo...**

* * *

**Delirante**

La imagen de Merle era tan irreal como el hecho de estar rodeado de no-muertos que vaga por donde mirara. Aún, después de meses, tenía la falsa esperanza de despertar en su casa, con una cerveza al lado y una cajetilla cigarros mentolado en la mesita del living. Sin preocuparse sobre su maldita existencia, ni la de otros. Teniéndose a Merle y a él. Nada más.

Sin embargo, una vez más, al abrir sus ojos, comprueba lo ridículo que es pensar en eso; todo cambio.

Su visión vuelve a la normalidad luego de despertar sobre-exaltado sobre un colchón sucio, comprobando que las dos siluetas borrosas que veía frente a él, son dos chicas pecosas que lo ven con curiosidad estando de cuclillas.

- ¡Violet! ¡Sal de ahí, mocosa! - Grita un sujeto con voz rasposa a sus espaldas. La menor de las pecosas, da un saltito en su puesto afirmándose de quien parece ser su hermana.

- ¡Papá, ya despertó el delirante! - Responde, ignorando la orden mirando por encima del hombro de Daryl, quien aún no logra precisar donde se encuentra. Las sien le palpita y siente un leve mareo. Es cuando trata de llevar sus manos a la cabeza que se da cuenta que ha sido esposado a un fierro roído.

- ¿Qué mierda? - Masculla, frunciendo el ceño, moviendo su mano con zafiedad. - ¿¡Qué mierda es esto?!

Los gritos asustan a la adolescente pecosa, quien se levanta y da espacio a la llegada de un sujeto de cabello canoso. La otra chica a su lado, sólo atiende a levantarse. Le da una mirada al sujeto cano y luego a Daryl, esta vez con preocupación.

- No hagas nada estúpido, papá...

- Calla, Denny. Ve a buscar a tu hermano. - Interrumpe el sujeto, agachándose frente a un airado Daryl. Éste continuaba su forcejeo, buscando librarse en vano. Cuando la otra chica pecosa se aleja entre los árboles con un fierro en sus manos, el sujeto procede a hablar: - Soy Gary, chico. Mis hijos te encontraron inconsciente por el río. - Informa desviando sus ojos al torso vendado de Daryl. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Daryl no responde. No obstante, la voz del hombre parece haberlo calmado y a juzgar por el semblante de éste, no demuestra malas intenciones. Dixon volvió a tenderse en el colchón, extenuado. La herida del costado que se hizo al caer del pequeño precipicio, comenzaba a doler... más. No había caso, además; si lograba soltarse de la esposa, tendría que correr. Correr significa llamar la atención de los caminantes.

Y no está armado.

- ¿Dónde está mi ballesta? - Pregunta mirando sus alrededores.

Están en medio de los árboles, en una especie de campamento improvisado. Hay dos camionetas polvorientas cargadas de cosas que no precisa ver bien. En el centro hay restos de lo que parece haber sido una fogata. Una carpa anaranjada y con la entrada rota con toallas ensangrentadas, que deduce, es por su causa.

- Llegaste sólo con una saeta atravesándote el costado, chico. - Responde al instante Gary. No miente, el cazador jamás vio ojos tan honestos como los de aquel sujeto. Si tuviese que compararlo con alguien, definitivamente no lo haría con su padre.

Violet, la pecosa que lo estaba observando hace unos minutos, llego junto a un anciano en sillas de ruedas. El viejo traía entre sus manos una botella con agua. La extendió hacia Gary y éste, a Daryl.

El cazador da un trago largo y les regresa la botella.

* * *

Denny avanza entre la arbolada buscando lo que no puede ser buscando: un ser inestable. Más inestable que el pasar de los días dentro de la distopía que arrasa el mundo. Buscar a su hermano es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Imposible. Una verdadera misión imposible. Lo malo es que Chad siempre fue un ser lleno de misterios y difícil de descifrar.

Mientras más se aleja de donde está su grupo, descubre que algunos troncos de árboles están raspados por lo que parecer ser un cuchillo. Deduce que debe ser de Chad, para no perderse, y también, que está armado.

Se detiene para observar con mayor detención su entorno, preguntándose el motivo por el cuál, los caminantes parece haberse extinguido, pero su respuesta aparece ante sus ojos cuando una saeta roza su brazo dejándole un rasguño en éste. La sangre no tarda en abrirse paso entre los poros de su piel.

- ¿Chad? - Pregunta tratando de no alzar mucho la voz. Luego de unos segundos su hermano sale de su escondite con la máscara de gas cubriendo su pálido rostro. - ...Cha. -La voz de Denny se oye quebrada. Su pecho sube y baja con mayor intensidad a medida que nota como _Cha _alza la ballesta apuntando entre sus ojos. Quiere defenderse con u fierro, pero se ha quedado inmóvil.

Con el dedo dispuesto a disparar, Cha hace un gesto con su cabeza: es una señal. Denny la logra captar en seguida y se agacha, escuchando el sonido de la saeta dispararse y luego el gruñido áspero de un caminante que cae a su lado, inerte.

Denny queda un par de segundos sin entender lo sucedido, ¿Lo había hecho para salvarla o rozarle con la saeta había sido un mal tiro de su parte?

- Chad, vayámonos de aquí, ya está oscureciendo. -Advierte levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa sin lavar. Cha voltea dándole la espalda, ignorando su propuesta. - Chad, por Dios... vamos de una maldita vez. - Insiste la pecosa, pero su hermano continúa su camino, ignorándola. - Cha... no puedo volver sin ti. El viejo se moriría...

La insistencia de Denny parece no dar resultados y a ella no le queda de otra que seguirlo.

- ¡Oye! - Alza la voz, agarrando a su hermano del brazo, no obstante, éste la empuja haciéndola tambalear. Ella ya lo sabía, Cha no iba a hacerle caso, tal vez su hermano lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, Cha no.

Desalentada observa como Chad se aleja cargando la ballesta del delirante en su hombro y la máscara de gas puesta en su rostro.

No comprendía el motivo o la causa real de la enfermedad mental de su hermano, aquel trastorno que amonesta a todos y cada uno de la Brunette.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche puso en alerta a Daryl, quien aún está esposado al tubo sin manera de soltarse. La herida en su costado es lo que menos le preocupa, al contrario, la incertidumbre de no saber dónde rayos se encuentra supera la expectativa de estar a salvo cuando de la oscuridad, escucha el crujido de las hojas y ramas cada vez más cerca.

Los pasos sumidos en la oscuridad pronto son revelados por su autor; Denny hizo su aparición en el momento menos esperando, poniendo en alerta a todos quienes la vieron aparecer de la oscuridad. Gary la miró con inquietud buscando al mayor de sus hijos.

- ¿Dónde está Chad? - Pregunta alzando la voz, aproximándose a su hija. Denny se encoge de hombros y mirando un punto fijo. - ¿Lo encontraste? - Ella asiente en silencio y con inseguridad, sabe que su respuesta puede causar un quiebre en la actitud de su padre. - ¿Vivo o muerto?

- Vivo.

- ¿Y dónde está? - Vuelve a preguntar Gary, con un tono más intimidante. - ¿Por qué tú no estás con él? ¡Sabes que Chad puede hacer una barbaridad de cosas!

- Por eso mismo no lo seguí. ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a que el maldito me golpeara o algo más? - Denny hace a un lado a su padre para apoyarse en una de las camionetas, dejando el fierro de lado. Sus ojos se clavan en la pequeña fogata y su mano subiera hasta la herida hecha con la saeta en la tarde. - Si vuelve con vida, amárralo... yo no iré a buscarlo otra vez.

El sarcasmo de Denny comenzaba a subir la tensión entre ella y su padre; las discusiones entre ellos siempre se basaban en Chad. Gary vuelve a su silla de sol junto a la fogata y la contempla en silencio hasta quedarse dormido.

- Pss... - Denny, quien aún permanece apoyada en la camioneta, se cruza de brazos mirando a Daryl. Éste voltea a verla. - ¿Quién es Merle? - Pregunta confidente.

- ¿Te interesa, _Frutillita_? - Responde con desdén, Dixon. Denny sonríe de mala gana destacando en su rostro las ojeras marcadas debido al cansancio.

- Decías eso cuando te encontramos en el arroyo. Y hablabas sobre una niña... - Denny abre la puerta de la camioneta y saca de su interior una muñeca sucia. - ¿De quién es esto?

Para su sorpresa la muñeca de Sophia yacía entre las manos de la pelirroja, quien la examinaba con cuidado. La causante de que ahora, Daryl, estuviese en un grupo de desconocidos se había presentado ante sus ojos. Quiere responder, pero no cree que sea buena idea, pues diría el paradero de su grupo.

Rick, Dale, Andrea... ¿los demás son conscientes de su desaparición? ¿Habrán salido a buscarlo? Por fin, cuando comenzaba a sentirse útil en el grupo, ocurre esto. Daryl no sabe qué pensar, ni qué responder. Una vez más cree que el silencio es lo mejor. siempre fue lo mejor.

-¡Mierda!

Los gritos de la pelirroja desencajan todo pensamiento congruente en los demás. El silencio en el que se había sumergido la noche se vuelve en pánico; una horda de caminantes deseosos de carne hace su aparición entre los árboles.


End file.
